


I miss you

by Heartsyd



Category: MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Little bit NSFW, M/M, One Shot, Wangxian being Wangxian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartsyd/pseuds/Heartsyd
Summary: Wangji needed to go to a branch of Gusulan for a week, how will Wei Wuxian wait for his beloved?
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Kudos: 28





	I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!, Heartsyd here! This is my first time writing a fan fic, hope it ain't too bad.. also, Advance apologies for The inconsistent use of names..

Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian have been living in the danshi with peace and serenity. Having their "everyday means everyday" activities, with Wei ying's random conversation topics that wangji usually answers with "mn". 

Until one day, Lan Qiren suddenly asked Lan Wangji to have a private meeting with him. Lan Wangji was reluctant to let Wei ying go, but Wei wuxian just let go and said " just go, your uncle needs you!" Then proceeds to give him a bright smile. And a pat in the back. So Wei Wuxian stayed in the halls while he waited for Lan Zhan. The meeting was about Lan Qiren asking Lan Zhan to check on one of the branch sects of Gusulan. And to teach there for about a week. Lan Qiren then proceeds to reason with him on not bringing Wei ying with him. But he already felt that the conversation will pretty much go nowhere so he let go of Wangji.

But the pointless conversation had reached Wei wuxian's ear. After a while, He then proceeds to talk to Lan Zhan about it.  
"Hey, Lan Zhan, how did your meeting go?"  
Even though he heard everything, he didn't want to let the other know. So he proceeded with a few questions that Lan Zhan politely answered. Wei ying pondered on the conversation of Lan Qiren with Lan Zhan about not allowing him to go with him.

After a while, they've arrived at the danshi.he asked Lan Zhan, " Do i have to go?" Then Lan Zhan proceeds to answer with " No, But if Wei ying wants to go, he can." 

"Does your uncle allowed me to go?" Wangji hesitated a bit but still answered. "No, but I don't think he can stop us." This made Wei ying smile a little. To know that his husband's more than willing to disobey his uncle just to never let them be apart anymore. He felt like the other was so precious...And Wei ying's also more than willing to do everything for the other as well. but even with Wei ying's shamelessness, he still wants to respect the elder's wishes. So he made an excuse to not go.

"Uh Lan Zhan, Can i not go? I've been feeling under the weather lately. But don't worry! I'll be fine after resting." He said with a worried smile. Lan Zhan knew this was coming, and was about to tell Wei ying not to worry about his uncle, but when he saw that worried smile, he didn't have the strength to say no. 

~ night time~

That night, after their "nightly activities", Lan Zhan proceeds to cuddle Wei ying a little tighter than usual. Then Wei ying giggled and questioned, " what's gotten to you, Love?" Lan Zhan's ear reddened a Little by the sudden pet name. Then proceed to answer," Wei ying can't go, I'll miss you" he pouted, the proceeds to hug tighter. Wei ying suddenly blushed at the words and gestures of his beloved husband. He almost gave in, but he already gave his word. So he can only give his husband a long kiss on the lips, full of love. "No can do love, come on it's only a week. It'll be over before you know it.I know we can do it." He gave a bright smile and hid his head at the crook of his husband's neck.hiding his sad face, knowing full well he won't see his husband for a week. as they cuddled tighter and sleep.

~next Morning~

Wei ying woke up when he felt the bed was cold. He waved his hand across the bed before finally opening his eyes and finding out that his husband's not there. He was about to go call for him when he remembered that his husband have a business trip. "Oh right, i guess he had to go at the break of dawn" he said dejectedly. He then got up and got dressed. He then saw a tray of food with a note next to it. The note says " for my beloved Wei ying, forgive me for not being there when you've woken up. I'll miss you"

Wei ying felt his heart squeezed a little by the words in the note. "Silly bunny, i miss you already!" He then checked the tray of food, but he noticed something. The food on the tray was something that's not commonly served at Cloud Recesses! He pondered a bit when he finally remembered that time Wangji cooked for him when he didn't liked the food at the banquet! "Could it be?" He then tasted it, and was quite pleased with the taste! "Oh bunny, you spoil me too much!" He knew that he was only talking to himself, but now he just want to spoil his bunny and he can't wait for him to be home.

Three days have passed, Wei ying was quite confident with how he's distracting himself from missing Wangji, he was playing with the bunnies, sometimes taking lil apple out for walks, teaching the juniors, etc. He tires himself out so that, even though the bed feels quite cold, the smell of sandalwood still lingers within the room. So he didn't have much problem. Day five, he started to feel the lost much more. And the dissipation of the smell of sandalwood didn't help. by day six, the juniors started to worry, for his complexion started to worsen. He had bags under his eyes, and it has a tinge of red at the sides. He was crying himself to sleep. 

Day seven, he didn't went out for the day, He lost the determination to go out for the day. He couldn't take the lack of the smell of sandalwood,with the coldness of the room anymore. So he decided to take one of Wangji's outer robes and wear it. Of course with nothing underneath so the smell wouldn't clash. This did quite a help to Wei ying. He founded much comfort with the lover's clothes. He felt wangji was there giving him a hug.He found himself slowly drifting off.

The wait's finally over, and Wangji is home. He greeted his Uncle first to report what was needed. He met the juniors on the way back, they told him about Wei ying's state. 

"Hanguang jun, Senior Wei's very sick, also he hasn't eaten all day, he even had bags under his eyes!" He was alarmed when he found out that Wei ying's state gotten worse. He then ran straight for the danshi. He opened the door pretty loudly. This had waken the other up. Since it was the best sleep he had in a few days, he was still half asleep when he sat up. 

Lan Wangji froze,the blood had rushed to his ears! but then quickly slammed the door shut! He didn't want anyone seeing Wei ying like this! When Wei ying sat up, Wangji's robe slid down his back. Exposing both of his white and smooth shoulders. Since he finally had good sleep, the tinge of red to his cheeks came back. His hair was smooth and it slowly slid down to his shoulders.And judging how exposed his legs were at as he was sitting in a W shape, Wangji can tell there was nothing underneath. He was immaculate.

Lazily rubbing his eyes still half asleep, Wei ying called, "Lan er-gege~ is that you? Welcome home~ Wei ying Missed yo—" that pet name was the last straw. Lan Wangji then set a silencing barrier at the danshi, he then tossed bichen at the side,then proceeded to basically pounced at Wei ying. 

Lan Wangji then proceeded to kiss Wei ying Passionately, Wei ying was still in a daze when he finally woken up when the kiss got rougher. He then cupped both of his hands to Wangji's face. " Bun, is that you?! You're home already?! I missed you so much!!" Wei ying said excitedly. He then peppered wangji with kisses, from his forehead, to both of his cheeks, to his nose, then finally a very passionate one to his lips. Wangji answered the kiss, followed by a deep groan. He missed this. They both missed this. When they finally parted to breathe, Wangji finally answered with "Mn, I'm home. Missed you too." Wei ying giggled at the answer. "Now, where were we?" He asked giddily. Lan Wangji then proceeds to slide his hand to Wei ying's inner thigh, then he lean into Wei ying's ear and spoke in a deep husky voice, "i remember." Wei ying shuddered at the gesture and the voice that he hadn't heard from in a week. Lan Wangji the proceeded to bite Wei ying's ear, then started trailing kisses from his ear, to his jaw, then his neck, then he stopped at the collarbone. Leaving countless marks and bites. Wei ying can only gasp and shudder at the love he was receiving from the other. He gave Wei ying another passionate kiss the trailed off to give his nipples the attention they deserve. Wei ying can only moan at the gesture. He can only wrap his arms at Wangji's neck to hold on for dear life. Wangji then moved get up to grabbed a jar of coconut oil by the table, Then Wangji gave Wei ying a kiss on the forehead, followed by a passionate kiss. All the while his hand trailed off to his inner thigh again, but this time stopping at Wei ying's entrance. Wei ying choked a gasp when he felt Wangji's finger entering him. He missed this. He missed it very much so.

The nightly activity lasted at the minimum of four rounds. (Could be more, we don't know XD) when they were finally done, Wangji cleaned the both of them up. Then proceeded to cuddle by his husband. Wei ying the proceeded to burry his head at the crook of his husband's neck. Taking in that smell of sandalwood again. The robe can never compare to the real thing. " I missed you so much!!" Wei ying said. Lan Wangji chuckled, " i missed you too." He answered. They shared a passionate kiss, then Wei ying then cling his body to Wangji like a koala to a tree. Wangji chuckled at the act.. then they both drifted off to sleep hugging each other tightly like the other might suddenly go missing.

Bonus: because Wei ying got sick, and his uncle was the main reason for it,Wangji won't stop glaring at Lan Qiren for about a week, he then finally asked what was going on. Wangji then answered with an annoyed face, "uncle, annoying." lan Qiren then paled and choked out some blood, when he heard such words from his beloved nephew. He then cursed Wei wuxian silently as the juniors send him to the infirmary..

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's me again, if there's critique please be kind, open to any suggestions...


End file.
